undtschuessfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Und tschüss!
Und tschüss! ist eine deutsche Fernsehserie. Sie wurde 1994 von der Bavaria Film produziert und 1995 erstmals auf RTL ausgestrahlt. Das Drehbuch schrieben Stefan Cantz und Wolfgang Büld, der auch die Regie führte. Die Serie hat nur eine Staffel mit 13 Folgen. In loser Anlehnung an die Serie entstanden in den Folgejahren drei Spielfilme, die ebenfalls im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurden. Inhalt Die Folgen der Serie zeigen einen Ausschnitt aus den gemeinsamen Erlebnissen der acht Hauptfiguren, die eine Clique in Essen bilden und vieles gemeinsam unternehmen. Haupttreffpunkte der Clique sind die Tankstelle von Hugo Günzler, in der Günni und Jürgen oft an ihren Autos basteln und die Günni später übernimmt, und die von Raouls Vater geleitete Gaststätte Industrie. Günni (Benno Fürmann) will noch nichts vom Ernst des Lebens wissen und denkt mehr an Spaß und Autos als an berufliches Weiterkommen. Erst durch sein Engagement für die Tankstelle lernt er, auch eigene Verantwortung zu tragen. Petra (Gesine Cukrowski), seine Freundin, hat dagegen schon konkretere Vorstellungen von ihrem Leben. Es nervt sie, dass Günni oft mehr Zeit mit seinem Ford Mustang verbringt als mit ihr. Jürgen (Christian Kahrmann), Günnis bester Freund, bastelt of mit ihm zusammen in der Tankstelle an ihren Autos. Er ist gelernter Drucker, will aber nach seinem Zivildienst höher hinaus, bis er merkt, dass das doch nichts für ihn ist. Saskia (Jessica Stockmann), Jürgens Tennisschülerin und Freundin stammt aus einer Unternehmerfamilie. So richtig verstehen tut sie Jürgen aber nicht, woran die Beziehung schließlich scheitert. Raoul (Tom Mikulla) arbeitet in der Gaststätte seines Vaters. Er probiert gerne immer neue Ideen aus. Silke (Chrissy Schulz) arbeitet in einer Videothek, ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Traummann und träumt davon, selber als Filmstar entdeckt zu werden. Zombie (Andreas Arnstedt) arbeitet in dem Bestattungsinstitut seiner Eltern. Er hat eine Vorliebe für Horrorfilme und Heavy Metal, aber wenig Glück bei Frauen. Eddie (Beatrice Manowski) stößt als letzte zur Clique. Sie ist bei ihrem kriminellen Bruder Kalli aufgewachsen, trennt sich aber von ihm und findet allmählich ihren eigenen Lebensstil. Für weitere Figuren der Serie siehe die Listen der Figuren und ihrer Auftritte. Produktion Die Dreharbeiten fanden 1994 (Folgen 1 bis 7) und 1995 (Folgen 8 bis 13) statt. Die Drehorte lagen vorwiegend in Essen, verstreut über mehrere Stadtteile, oder in der näheren Umgebung der Stadt. Für die an der Produktion beteiligten Personen siehe die Listen der Darsteller und Crewmitglieder. Musik Der Titelsong der Serie ist Hallo und tschüss von der Band Hexenhaus. Der Vorspann jeder Folge ist mit dem Refrain dieses Songs unterlegt. Auch die Filmmusik der einzelnen Folgen zitiert mehrmals Motive aus diesem Song. Ansonsten enthält die Serie viele Songs, die zur Produktionszeit aktuell waren, z.B. Ich find dich scheiße von Tic Tac Toe, Who's The King von Dog Eat Dog, Thank's For Nothing von Overkill oder Golden Boy von The Stranglers. Daneben kommen aber auch viele "Klassiker" aus den 1960er bis 1980er Jahren vor. Ein Teil der in der Serie verwendeten Songs wurde auf der Soundtrack-CD Und tschüss! veröffentlicht. Bei der Wiederholung der Serie im Jahre 2003 wurde der Vorspann verkürzt und statt Hallo und tschüss der Song Heartbeat von Daniel Küblböck als Titelsong verwendet. Filmmusik, die Motive aus Hallo und tschüss zitierte, wurde teilweise ersatzlos gestrichen. Auch andere Songs wurden gegen neue ausgetauscht. Zu den neu hinzugekommenen Songs gehörten z.B. Männer sind Schweine (1998) von Die Ärzte, We can leave the world (1999) von Sasha und Sexbomb (2000) von Tom Jones und Mousse T. Auf den DVD-Ausgaben der Serie in den DVD-Boxen Und tschüss! Die komplette Serie, Und tschüss! Die gesammelten Werke und Und tschüss! Komplettbox wird wieder die ursprüngliche Musik verwendet. Ausstrahlungen Die Fernsehserie wurde bisher viermal im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt:Und tschüss! - Sendetermine auf fernsehserien.de # vom 8. Mai bis zum 7. August 1995 jeweils montags um 20:15 Uhr auf RTL # von Februar bis Juni 1998 auf RTL # vom 6. Juni bis zum 5. September 2003 jeweils freitags um 20:15 Uhr auf RTL # vom 11. September 2003 bis zum 11. Dezember 2003 jeweils donnerstags um 21:15 Uhr auf SuperRTL Veröffentlichungen Die Fernsehserie Und tschüss! wurde auch mehrmals auf DVD herausgebracht: * am 13. März 2008 in der DVD-Box Und tschüss! Die komplette Serie von Kurt Media und Ascot Elite * am 15. Juli 2010 in der DVD-Box Und tschüss! Die gesammelten Werke von Pandastorm Pictures, Breu Media und Ascot Elite * am 4. März 2014 in der DVD-Box Und tschüss! Komplettbox von Pandastorm Pictures, Breu Media und Ascot Elite Standbilder Utserie_szenenbild_01.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_02.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_03.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_04.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_05.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_06.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_07.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_08.jpg Utserie_szenenbild_09.jpg Günni+Jürgen+Raoul-SBS-01.jpg Cast-SBS-01.jpg Günni+Petra-SBS-01.jpg Weblinks * auf Wikipedia * Und tschüss! auf imdb * Und tschüss! auf fernsehserien.de * Der Fernsehfriedhof: «Und Tschüß!» auf www.quotenmeter.de * UND TSCHÜSS Fanpage auf Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Artikel